wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
This timeline covers significant dates within the ''Wolfenstein'' series. The two separate timelines of both the classic games and the current set of games take place mostly within the time of World War II and afterward. Both timelines depict fictional versions of WWII, mixing real time events and alternate events created for the series. Classic Wolfenstein timeline (Covers events of Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny, and its mission packs) *'August 15, 1911' - William "B.J." Blazkowicz is born in America. *'1933' - Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany. *'1942' - The Spear of destiny is recovered and demon is destroyed. *'1945' - Blazkowicz defeats Hitler, ending the war. *'1951' - Blazkowicz gets married to Julia Marie Peterson. **His son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz is born. New Wolfenstein timeline (Covers events of Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein, and Wolfenstein: The New Order) *'943' - German Prince Heinrich I is sealed within his tomb by Simon the Wanderer. *'August 15, 1911' - B.J. Blazkowicz is born in America. *'September 6, 1923' - Anya Oliwa is born. *'1933' - Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany. *'Early 1943' - Agent Blazkowicz and Agent One are sent to to capture Helga von Bulow in Egypt. *'March 15, 1943' - Blazkowicz infiltrates Castle Wolfenstein. **Wilhelm Strasse escapes and is promoted to General. **Marianna Blavatsky resurrects Heinrich I. Blazkowicz defeats the dark prince and terminates Operation Resurrection. *'1944 ' - The Nazis discover a new source of power in the form of the Veil. **Blazkowicz sabotages the [[SS Tirpitz|SS Tirpitz]] and steals a Thule Medallion. **Blazkowicz enters the town of Isenstadt. Gaining support from the Kreisau Circle and Golden Dawn. **Viktor Zetta dies and is replaced with Wilhelm Strasse. **Hans Grosse is killed as the Black Sun Dimension is forever sealed. Wilhelm Strasse survives the zeppelin crash. *'1945' - Blazcowicks escapes from Castle Wolfenstein (Nightmare). *'1946' - The Nazis gain the advantage and the war turns in their favor with improved technology in robotics and weaponry. Blazkowicz's secret mission in assassinating Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse fails, causing him to suffer brain damage and is put in a mental asylum. *'July 10, 1946' - Adolf Hitler addressed in an newspaper interview of wanting "peace for mankind." *'August 20, 1946' - German-Japanese forces wins at the Battle of Leyte Gulf. *'December 12, 1946' - The Soviet Union surrenders to Germany following the German army's last battle against the Red Army in Izhevsk and capturing Moscow. Josef Stalin is missing and is rumored to be assassinated by his own men. *'June 21, 1948' - The United Kingdom falls under German rule and the British monarchy is abolished. *'July 8, 1948' - The Republic of China surrenders conditionally to Germany. Japan is forced to relinquished its territorial claims in Asia to Germany. *'December 21, 1948' - The Nazis drop an atomic bomb on New York City, causing the United States to capitulate. *'December 24, 1948' - The President of the United States declared the American government's surrender to the German Army. Following the surrender, German soldiers paraded down the streets of Washington, D.C. *'February, 1949' - The Nazis blow up Mount Rushmore."Boom Boom" trailer *'July 20, 1951' - German astronaut Hans Armstark and his co-pilot Emmerich Otto become the first men to land on the moon. *'October, 1960' - Blazkowicz escapes from his psychotropic imprisonment and leads the resistance against the Nazi regime and Deathshead. *'October 10, 1960' - Dr. Ernst Brandt, one of Germany's key figures in computational science and inventor of the first A.I. system to be use in the Panzerhund, announced plans in creating the smartest non-human intelligence. * Late 1960 - The Kreisau Circle attack Deathshead's compound. Blazkowicz kills Bubi. He later fights either Private Wyatt or Fergus Reid as their brain was extracted and put inside a prototype robot. B.J. fights and wounds Deathshead. Deathshead activates a grenade, killing him and gravely wounding Blazkowicz. Aware that he cannot escape, he orders the Kreisau Circle to drop a nuke on the compound, killing him and destroying the Nazi war machine's head. Fourth Reich Timeline (Covers events of Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and the beginning of Wolfenstein) *'August 15, 1911' - William "B.J." Blazkowicz is born in America. *'1933' - Adolf Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany. *'1942' - Blazokwicz obtains Spear of Destiny and defeats demon summoned by the Third Reich. *'1943' **Agent Blazkowicz and Agent One are sent to to capture Helga von Bulow in Egypt. **'March 15, 1943' - Blazkowicz infiltrates Castle Wolfenstein. **Wilhelm Strasse escapes and is promoted to General. **Marianna Blavatsky resurrects Heinrich I. Blazkowicz defeats the dark prince and terminates Operation Resurrection. *'May, 1945' - During Operation:Eisenfaust, Hitler suffers a 'major defeat' at the hands of Blazkowicks defeat, ending the war in Europe or at least the Third Reich. *Post-1945 **Fourth Reich is founded by surviving leaders of the Nazi forces, who regrouped after the war. They were poised to rise under a new power the Black Sun. They quickly rebuild power in Germany. **Blazcowicks infiltrates and sabotages the Tirpitz and finds the Veil talisman.Wolfenstein Animated GN part 4Wolfenstein (2009) - Introduction (late 1945 to 1946?) **The Fourth Reich examines its files and records concerning the super spy Blazkowicz up to the destruction of the Tirpitz as a defense protocol as they restructure their leadership. **Blazkowicz enters the town of Isenstadt. Gaining support from the Kreisau Circle and Golden Dawn. **Viktor Zetta dies and is replaced with Wilhelm Strasse. **Hans Grosse is killed as the Black Sun Dimension is forever sealed. Wilhelm Strasse survives the zeppelin crash and escapes. RPG timeline The RPG timeline overlaps more or less the original timeline (WW2 is implied to end in 1945, and the ID/Apogee connections to original Doom series/Doom RPG, Commander Keen, etc still occur). While certain elements taken from RTCW or Doom 3 exist as well, they do not appear to directly link to those universes necessarily (and certainly not the The New Order or Fourth Reich timelines). The Spear of Destiny appears in the story which may suggest a retailing of the events of Spear of Destiny (unless the Germans somehow reacquired the spear at some point in which case one might be a prequel of the other). *'1942' Spear of Destiny *-Wolfenstein RPG *'1945-' Wolfenstein 3D *-Billy Blaze (Billy Blazkowicz shortened) saves Earth from many threats using the alias of one of his grandfather's old WW2 buddies Commander Keen.(Commander Keen series) *-Stan Blazkowicz saves the universe from demons. At one point even defeating the Harbinger his ancestor had defeated centuries before.(Doom/Doom II/Doom RPG/Doom RPG2). Notes *The Berlin Bunker and Hitler's (defeat/death) occurs in both actual WW2 history and Wolfenstein 3D. The event overlaps in each timeline more or less, representing the same event but alternate histories. In actual history Hitler committed suicide with Eva Braun, while in Wolfenstein's timelines he is either killed or at least wounded by B.J. Blazkowics. This either leads to the end of the war (the original timeline/RPG timeline?), or a false end before the Nazis restrengthen. *The SS Tirpitz seen in Wolfenstein (2009) was an actual ship. It was the second of two Bismarck-class battleships built for the German Kriegsmarine (War Navy) during World War II. It was sunk by Royal Air Force bombers on 12 November 1944 at Sørbotn off Håkøy near Tromsø, Norway. **It is not clear if the Graphic Novel assumes the Tirpitz to be a second ship of the same name following the initial "end" of WW2 (the previous one having been destroyed in 1944). Or if the Graphic Novel followed an alternate history in which the Tirpitz was never destroyed in 1944. **Alternatively, if the 2009 game is set before the "end" of WW2, perhaps it is an alternate retelling of the ship's sinking in 1944 during the height of the war. Regardless the Tirpitz is sunk five miles off the coast of England in Wolfenstein (2009) which differs from the historical location of the Tirpitz destruction suggesting an alternate universe. **Alternatively, perhaps the Tirpitz was destroyed 'earlier' in the timeline than history, which would also represent an alternate timeline. *The Fourth Reich Timeline of the video graphic novels released with Wolfenstein (2009) was produced by Raven Software. It was intended to place the series from Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny, Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and Wolfenstein in the same timeline as told from the files of the Fourth Reich which had risen after Hitler's initial defeat in 1945, and what allies believed to be the "end" of the war, but had regrouped and continued the war anew (though the files are not 'read' in chronological order). The events of the games are told in highly compressed fashion (with only a few events from each story highlighted). *While both New Order and Fourth Reich Graphic Novels suggest an alternate history diverging from WW2 (with a continuation of the war after 1945). They both diverge at different points. **In New Order, Hitler was apparently never killed in his bunker (although an easter egg does hint that the start of Wolfenstein 3-D events may have occured). By 1946 things have turned around in Germany's favor. Hitler (or a Fuhrer) vows to continue his fight. **In the Fourth Reich timeline Hitler suffers a 'major defeat' in 1945 during Operation: Eisenmann, leading to false idea that the war had ended. But the Nazis arose again as the Fourth Reich (under an unknown leadership), and the war continued. It is not specifically stated that Hitler was killed but that he had suffered a 'major defeat'. ***Where they may diverge is the point when Wolfenstein (2009) took place either before Wolfenstein 3D, or after Wolfenstein 3D following the war during the Fourth Reich (graphic novels). On the one hand Wolfenstein (2009) does not give any specific dates (although the Third Reich is alluded to) and there are already elements that suggest that its timeline already has diverged from actual WW2 history (SS Tirpitz), so either way it could have occurred before or after 1945 without much affect to the story or continuity. References Category:Wolfenstein series